


Of Monsters and Hylians

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [63]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Baby bokoblin, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Monsters, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Three: MonstersStep one: get the baby.Step two: find the parents.
Relationships: Bokoblin(s) & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Of Monsters and Hylians

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe. 
> 
> It’s based off of some photos I’ve seen, but I can’t remember who made them—or the URL.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wild had no idea what made him help the baby Bokoblin. It was a _Bokoblin,_ they tried to kill him regularly. But it was also a _baby_! And it was crying loudly in the middle of the forest.

So, he put on his Bokoblin Mask and slowly moved towards the baby. It noticed him right away and tried to growl at him intimidatingly. It didn’t work. Wild knelt down in front of the baby and slowly reached a hand out. The baby ceased crying and stared up at the fake Bokoblin mask.

The baby ran over to Wild, who picked it up and held it close.

Step one: get the baby. Done.

Step two: find the parents.

Now, that was going to be harder. He couldn’t speak Bokoblin, and monsters were unable to understand Hylian. He also needed to head back to camp, but was certain that the Bokoblin would be terrified of his Hylian compatriots.

Well, it _was_ a baby. And it did seem to be tired…

* * *

“Wild, what is that?” Wind was the first one to spot him as he re-entered the camp. “What’s with the mask?”

Wild stopped near the edge of the camp. “Don’t freak out.”

Instantly, Twilight put down the logs in his arms and straightened. “What do you _have_?”

As he stepped over to the group, Wild carefully showed them the sleeping baby in his arms. “I found it in the woods all alone.”

“That’s a Bokoblin,” Twilight said. “Why do you have a Bokoblin child?”

“It was all alone,” Wild said. “I want to help it find its parents.”

Time spoke, “That Bokoblin could become a problem in the future. Do you really think it’s best to return it to its parents?”

For a second, Wild faltered. “Well, it’s just a baby. Who knows, maybe good memories with Hylians will make it less hostile?”

“Hmm…” Four mused. “That has happened in the past with animals and imprinting, but a Bokoblin is a monster. I know they can make camps, and such, but would that work? A good Bokoblin…. The more I talk about it, the more I want to try and see if it’s possible.”

“I mean,” Sky said, “when it’s asleep, it’s kinda cute. In a weird, morbid fashion.”

Twilight sighed, “How would you even find its parents? You don’t know where they are.”

From the woods came the sounds of monsters. As the group turned away, they came face-to-face with two Bokoblins. One was snarling and pointing at Wild, as if they were trying to talk to him. Everyone pulled out their weapons, but Wild simply stepped closer.

“Guys,” he said, “calm down. I think I got this.”

The Bokoblins didn’t attack him when he neared them for, he still wore the mask. “Uh,” he started, “is this your baby?”

As the two Bokoblins screeched, the baby awoke. It let out a cry and struggled against Wild at the sight of the monsters. Quickly, the Hylian placed the baby on the ground and it ran towards the two Bokoblins. One of the Bokoblins lifted it in its arms as they other one babbled something to Wild in the monster tongue.

Then, the three Bokoblins turned and wandered back into the forest.

“Did they,” Sky said, lowering the Master Sword, “did they just not see us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
